Halloween Party
by Lucky Number 57
Summary: Beast Boy & Starfire Set Out For A Night Of Costumes, Candy & More


_**If You're Looking For The Owner Of The Teen Titans, It's Not Me**_

* * *

****

Halloween Has Arrived In Jump City, Out And About Were Kids And Grown-Ups Were Roaming The streets in their costumes - going to parties, trick-or-treating and all that jazz

The one that was most excited about this day was Beast Boy

"I Love Halloween" Beast Boy Excitedly Exclaimed As He Stepped Out In His Costume, he was Dressed as Lloyd Christmas in an orange dimwit suit from the movie Dumb & Dumber he even got a couple Of Trick-Or-Treating Bags

Tonight Was his night for fun with Starfire considering Robin, Raven & Cyborg were out

Celebrating With the Titans East; He on the other hand had the perfect night planned: First - The Halloween Dance At A Community Center, Second - Trick Or Treating, Third - Sorting Out The Candy (Or Eating It All)

He headed over to Starfire's room to see if she was ready to go, once he arrived he knocked

"Hey Starfire, Are You ready?" Beast Boy Asked

"Almost" Starfire Replied

After Thirty seconds of waiting Starfire stepped out in her Red Riding Hood costume

"Wow, You Look Nice" Beast Boy Wickedly Complemented

"Thanks, You look handsome in your Orange Dimwit Suit" Starfire replied

"Well Let's Get Going, We have a big night ahead of us" Beast Boy Said As He & Star trekked towards the exit to head into town

Beast Boy And Starfire arrived at the community center, and the party has already started with The DJ on them 1s & 2s, People stuffing their faces with all sorts of goodies, Bobbing for apples, And mixing and mingling.

"So Star, You wanna start with the food" Beast Boy Asked

"Actually, I wish to dance first" Starfire suggested

"Okay, Lead On" Beast Boy Replied As The Two Joined everyone on the dance floor, And Once the DJ Started playing the next Song And Beast Boy Was already movin' & groovin' he did every dance Possible - **The Moonwalk, The Robot, The Thriller, etc.**

Starfire followed up by slowly swaying back and forth, once she got close to Beast Boy she started To seductively sway in his arms

After 45 Minutes Of Dancing The Two decided to relax at the Buffet

"I Must Say Starfire, You've been dancing ever so divinely since you arrived on this world" Beast Boy Complemented As he sipped his cup of fruit punch

"Thank You" Starfire replied with a crimson blush on her face Once They Were finished they left the community center to commence in trick-or-treating - With a little twist!

"This Special Candy Tracking Device Cyborg made for me, should make this a lot more interesting" Beast Boy Said As he activated it

"How Does It Work" Starfire Asked With Curiosity

"The Houses Marked In Green, Those Are The Houses That Have All The Good Stuff, The Houses Marked in red we should stay away from"

"Why" She Asked

"The Houses That Are Marked In Red Give Away Healthy Snacks & Hygiene Products"

Once The Two Arrived At The First House The Device already went off "wow" was all he can Say when they arrived along with a group of kids aged 7 through 12

"Trick-Or-Treat" They All shouted in unison as they received three pieces of candy each For 2 hours the two titans were trick-or-treating like nobody's business, they been to 10-15 houses And once their bags were full they flew back to the tower

Once they re-entered the tower and changed out of their costumes they headed to the ops room to indulge in their success

"I Don't Whether to eat it all or sort it out" Beast Boy Asked as he continued to gaze on his Big bag of Sweets

Starfire just went ahead on her first piece which happens to be a huge lollipop, once Beast Boy Snapped out of it he started seeing Starfire licking the Lollipop

"Are You Okay" Starfire Asked

"Yes" Beast Boy Asked as he felt a piece of candy rise from his pants

"forgive me if this sounds arousing to you" Starfire Blushingly replied

"it does" Beast Boy Said as he continued to feel himself getting hard

Starfire scooted over to open up his pants and was surprised to see the size of his Johnson, "Perhaps I wouldn't mind fooling around" Starfire said as she lifted her skirt to remove her panties

Once she positioned herself atop of Beast Boy, she slowly guided his member inside her g-spot andStarted to ride him.

Beast Boy was having the night of his life as the chorus of Starfire's heavenly moans were music To his ears.

When the Big O approached Starfire let out an orgasmic gasp of breath as Beast Boy let it all out Exhausted Beast Boy & Starfire decided to lay down next to each other for a little while

"Happy Halloween" Starfire Whispered In His ear

"You Too" Beast Boy replied

* * *

****

_If That Doesn't Lift your Halloween spirits, I don't know what will - LOL!_

**Happy Halloween, Read & Review**


End file.
